When Meditation Fails, Confront Reality
by doesu
Summary: WARNING: Don't read if you are under 18 years old. Smut/Menage a trois. Contains nude fictional characters making out and sexy times between two guys and a girl. Scenario: The Air con system of the academy broke, heat and debauchery ensues. Characters: Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguji and a random lucky girl (you).


Are you ready?

It was one of those boring sunday summer nights at Saotome Academy. It would have been a regular night if it weren't for the scorching heat that permeated everything and everyone inside the huge building. It's cause: a large explosion earlier that afternoon, made by that freak of a Director, which sent flying away the whole air conditioner system on the roof. It would take a couple of days to mend everything up, but meanwhile, let's say that the school was the equivalent of a gigantic luxurious oven. Natsuki, Syo, Tokiya and Otoya left that same night because who in their sane mind would agree to stay in that sauna any longer? And they even dragged Haruka along with them to God knows-where-to. Just a few students stayed inside the building that night. One of them was Hijirikawa Masato.

Why the Bocchan decided to stay? After all, he is stinking rich... That was what you were wondering in your room, wearing shorts and a fresh blouse, waving a useless fan to cool yourself. It wasn't as you had any choice in the matter. You, on the contrary, had a scholarship and struggled to get by with your own savings. Your roommate even left without inviting you out and you were getting annoyed by the everlasting silence, because not even the tree leaves were moving outside. Everything was still, as hell freezed in time. Your ears were on alert and you were wondering how the Bocchan was doing across the hallway. Was he still alive? He didn't make a noise all night.

Masato loved silence. It was a rare chance to be alone, practice calligraphy and meditate. What is some heat to a zen warrior? It wasn't bothering him at all! He had what he needed, his favourite blue cotton yukata, his soft tatami to sit at, and the best part of all, he was alone in his room. Ren left in the morning to accomplish another feat in his life: one more multiple dating day to add to his personal records. Probably, he would be late, but if everything went according to his lewd plans, he won't arrive until the morning. He said with a smirk "I saved the best little lamb for last…see you tomorrow" before leaving, so it was only natural for Masato to think that, with some luck, he would spend the night alone in his bedroom.

Considering the turmoil in his life, Masato really needed to meditate. So, there he was, sitting seiza style on the tatami, hands over thighs, eyes closed, face glistening with sweat, brow furrowed, trying to erase all thoughts. Lately, he has had a lot of difficulties to concentrate, because of certain thoughts. They appeared without notice, like in a flash, when he played the piano, while eating or maybe practicing dance steps, sometimes a single one, often continuously if he failed to stop them at the proper time. It was something that was getting regretfully out of his control and he just doesn't have the time for it. He got to the conclusion that they menaced to overflow at any time. So, he sat there pleading to his mind to please stop creating those sinful thoughts.

His mind ignored him, laughed at his misfortune, and responded by creating a furious avalanche of erotic images. It was like his mind was protesting for him never letting loose and for building a strong barrage to his feelings and instincts. When was the last time that he let it out? It was so long ago that he didn't even remember. Nature is always wise and sometimes he just had to wake up earlier than Ren to wash his boxers and that was all he did. He thought it was a ridiculous animal behavior without meaning so he avoided it. But that same wise nature was betraying him right now, while the bulge in his crotch was getting bigger and more painful by every second. Getting annoyed and wishing to finish this as soon as possible without dirtying his clothes, he started by untying the obi of his yukata.

It was a glorious day with many victories until that last little lamb, for Ren. He dated 5 girls in a row since morning, and he was so close to conquer that virginal naïve little lamb he was trying to gobble up since a month ago, when said girl started trembling and crying in his arms and he just had to retreat, at least for today, because she wasn't ready and he is a perfect gentleman who swore to himself that for next time, he will make sure to tease her so much that she will beg him for a release. After accompanying the little lamb to her house, his plans for the night were over and he retired himself dejectedly to the Academy for a deserved cold shower and then to sleep tight to preserve his handsome features.

Immediately after entering, Ren was surprised when he noticed how hot was inside the Academy. Dear Lord -he thought- that was why everything is so quiet and there were many lights off in the rooms. He presumed most of the students left, but he could bet that the usual zashiki-warashi would still be sitting meditating in his room as always. He walked briskly to get to the shower, while unbuttoning his shirt that began to stick to his skin like glue, being the humidity on the deserted hallways so abhorrent that he felt like he was swimming instead of walking.

Rolling on the floor to change your position towards a cooler spot, fighting to not faint due to heatstroke, you heard fast steps getting closer to the room across the hallway. Oh, it must be that Casanova – you thought -. In fact, it was weird of him to return that early. You giggled after you wondered he might not know of the air con issue, because he for sure wouldn't handle the heat as well as the stoic Masato could. You heard that door open and close. Then, you caught Ren saying something, followed by a short silence and after that an incoherent banter, Masato yelling, a thump, many things falling down, some kind of struggle and then another silence. You grew worried because those two seemed to hate each other with a passion, and fearing the worst scenario, quickly got out of your room to intervene.

As soon as Ren entered their room, he threw his shirt away without delay and got out of his pants in a flash, and said "Hey, Hijirikawa, is so hot in here, why.." and he froze in the spot as soon as he saw his roommate as equally paralyzed sitting naked in seiza style with his meat joystick between his hand, blushing from head to toes, eyes and mouth wide open in surprise.

After a couple of eternal seconds, Masato reacted and with a fast movement, picked his yukata from the floor to cover his nether regions. Ren, only in his briefs, walked near him and amusedly said, "I didn't know you could practice this kind of meditation, Hi-ji-ri-ka-wa". Blushing and stuttering, an annoyed Masato replied, "Sh-sshut up, Jinguji, didn't you learned to knock before entering a room?" Ren grinned and said "This is also my room" to piss off Masato more and entertain himself to forget the heat, got close to him and whispered "as you are probably aware, we know each other from childhood, so if you need a helping friendly hand, you know—and was interrupted by a uppercut to his chin, courtesy of a raging Masato who yelled "Drop dead, Jinguji!". "Not in the face, asshole!" snapped Ren and tackled down Masato to the floor, kicking down a table with many books, proffering insults, each one fighting to get the other into submission.

"Stop it, both of you!" a voice yelled. But they ignored it and kept fighting. That's when it happened. Masato was fighting like a mad dog and Ren knew it wouldn't end well for him, because Masato was unstoppable when angry. So, Ren got desperate and took a desperate measure: to appease rage with love, and proceeded to kiss Masato as tenderly as he could first, then adding more and more passion. Masato, surprised, stopped fighting, it was like the wires in his brain made a short-circuit, goddammit, this reminded him that Ren earned a degree at kissing in the University of Debauchery, in which he was the top honor student. "Oh. My. God. Unbelievable", you exclaimed, and both Masato and Ren suddenly opened their eyes, ceased their kissing act and directed their gaze towards you, who at the same time stared at them blushing intensely, for there they were, in front of you, an almost naked Ren on top of an already naked Masato, kissing each other after a vigorous fight you got to witness when entering their room.

"AHH!" Masato yelled – "who are you?", while he covered his blushing face with his hands. Ren giggled and answered, "Don't be cruel, Hijirikawa, this lady is our neighbor… Hello, there" Ren added with a playful wink. "Since when were you standing there, my lady?" You also covered your face and told them shyly: "F-from when you were fi-fighting, I was e-even yelling for you to stop… didn't you hear me?" Ren replied, "Nope, as you saw, we were pretty busy here… and you, my lady, are a fallen angel sent by heaven. You see…" Ren grabbed your hand and lured you close with his intense clear blue eyes and continued, licking his lips intently "…when you bite a bitter fruit, you need something as sweet as you to cleanse and refresh your taste buds… Would you care to join us, my lady?"

Yes, from that point onward you were oh so doomed, very doomed. You didn't have any chance for escape to begin with and that show from earlier didn't help you focus your mind. You always fantasized about the two, so what happened a few seconds ago, was like the realization of one of those dreams. That Casanova, Jinguji Ren, was a human vacuum, therefore your soul got sucked into his bewitching eyes and very soon your mouth followed and was also getting absorbed by his quite skilful lips. Besides Ren, Masato was growing impatient, the fact that Jinguji was kissing the girl first, pissed him off immensely and he couldn't stay there being quiet for so long, not when the dreaded avalanche of thoughts of him was breaking his composure; so he hugged her possesively and stole her away from Ren, proceeding immediately to kiss her while sending daggers to Ren with his eyes. Ren understood and accepted his silent challenge, answering with a cocky smile, giving a handicap to the inexperienced Masato for a moment before launching his next attack.

Time was swirling around you vertiginously, everything happened so fast to react properly. First, you tasted that Casanova's kiss and you could have sworn that it was the best thing ever since eating Nutella with a spoon. The guy was a sorcerer indeed, it was a long practiced kissing torture, he had the softest yet strongest lips in the world, as expected of a sax player. There really weren't any words to describe what you felt when he ravaged slowly the inside of your mouth with his tongue, but it was enough to make your whole body tremble. Not to mention, he was there flaunting his model type body in front of you, and that also helped to fill you with even more anticipation.

Without notice, someone pulled you away from Ren and kissed your mouth. Ah, you reminded, this is the "Bocchan". Masato's kiss was more contained, almost tender, nonetheless the occasional clashing of teeth and some clumsy sucking. He didn't claim the inside of his mouth as fast as Ren did, but you could tell that he was adding more and more passion into the act, while at the same time you could be sure that he was a fast learner of kissing techniques, judging by how fast he was improving to be almost as good as Ren.

At a certain moment while you were kissing Masato, you heard Ren whisper "My lady, your clothes are wet from sweat, you could get a cold if you keep wearing them. Can I help you change?" "Yes, please!" You quickly answered, without thinking what it meant. He could ask you anything and you would give him the same answer, anyway. So, Ren proceeded to divest you skillfully, and you didn't have the state of mind to be embarrassed, because it wasn't your normal self, you were groggy from so much stimulation but eager to continue it, notwithstanding the heat and the humidity of the room getting higher by the fast breathing of the three of you.

That's when you noticed a second tongue caressing you lips… Ren started to attack again your lips relentlessly, making Masato step aside, whom with a grunt, wasted no time to go bite tenderly your earlobe, and then going to lick your neck. They both pushed you down to lay over the tatami floor, the three of you naked. It was mind-blowing, it was too much for your senses… too much that you felt your vision going blurry and the switch of your conscience turned off instantly.

"Did I kill her? Poor little lady…" Ren said in a husky tone, then had an amusedly fit of laugh. "It's nothing to laugh about, Jinguji. All of this is your fault. Besides, she isn't dead, she just had a heatstroke." Masato replied, calmly getting on his feet and enveloping his body with the blue yukata, then added "I'm going to get a wet cloth, fresh water and some clothes from her room. I'll be back soon. You go to the shower first". Ren grinned and pointed out to Masato's crotch, saying "First take care of that before wandering in the hall— and got interrupted again, this time by a kick to his face that made him collapse unconscious on the floor. "Learn some manners, you deviant", Masato muttered and walked dignifiedly out of the room.

Next morning, you awoke in a stranger's bed, wearing some of your own fresh clothes, between the arms of a young man clad in a blue yukata while another man layed naked on the floor. So, it seems the heat didn't make you hallucinate last night.


End file.
